cry
by bigk4062
Summary: sometimes the bond between brothers is the only way for one to escape the grips of death***one new chapter, and check out my website for some scripts for the old cartoons, i got up episode one, parts one and two!!! r+r or drop a line in my guestbook!!!***
1. Default Chapter

Raph walked into the lair, bored. None of their enemies had been around lately, and he was sick of sitting around and doing practice day in and day out. He wanted to go out and DO something, but nobody wanted to go out with him.  
  
Leo was meditating Mikey was in the kitchen, trying to make some weird Mikey dish. Donny was, of course, on the computer. Venus was moving around between the two. She was gathering some ingredients for Mikey, and then heading back into the computer room to help Donny with something. Raph knew that she was avoiding Leo, but he had no clue why. He had heard the tail end of a fight between the two of them, and decided not to get involved. Raph always found it amusing when the two of them fought. It never got to loud, instead, they would just turn their thoughts inwards, and just wouldn't talk to each other forever.  
  
Raph walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He then proceeded to flip through the channels about twenty times in a desperate attempt to find something to watch. Growling in frustration, he threw the remote at the TV, barely missing it.  
  
Raph sighed. He was even more bored than before. He decided to go see what Mikey was cooking, and walked into the kitchen. There he found Mikey and Venus, covered in flour. Raph looked at both of them before rolling his eyes. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two.  
  
Venus grinned. "Mikey forgot that when you mix ingredients together with the mixer, you have to put it in before you turn it on, or else-"Venus indicated the mess around her "this happens." Raph shook his head at both of them. "Where's Doctor Donny?" He asked, looking over at Mikey, who was attempting to carefully clean the flour off. "Donny's in his lab, attempting to blow up the world." Mikey told him, and Venus started to laugh.  
  
Raph rolled his eyes again, and then plopped down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Almost as quickly, he jumped up as he sat on something wet. Looking down, he saw that it was some egg. Raph immediately glared at Mikey. "Mikey, why don't you clean the kitchen a little bit better before I deck you, you little" Venus immediately jumped up and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder.  
  
"Its ok raph, we'll clean it up, why don't you go wash that off" raph grunted at Venus's suggestion, but went to the sink anyway. After cleaning the egg off, he noticed that there was still some stuff in the bowl, and decided that he was going to have a little fun with it. Taking the bowl, he snuck up behind Mikey and dumped it on his head, causing Venus to start laughing hysterically. Mikey turned around, regarded Raph for a minute, then, giving Raph his best wounded puppy dog look, Mikey walked out of the kitchen, with as much dignity that his flour covered body would allow.  
  
Venus chuckled again as Mikey walked out of the kitchne, then turned to Raph. "what am I going to do with you Raph, I mean, you're just hanging around causing trouble, I don't know if I should lock you up or something." Raph looked at her before turning back around to finish cleaning the counter, where Mikey had shaken off some of the flour. "I'm just bored, that's all. No one wants to go out." Venus looked at him. "Why don't you call Casey? I'm sure that he won't mind going out with you for a little bit tonight."  
  
Raph nodded, and then picked up the phone to call Casey's cell phone. Luckily Casey was on break from work, and would be happy to go out with Raph later. He told Raph to go up to the apartment, and he would meet him there in about an hour, after he got off work. Shadow was sleeping over a friend's house, so they wouldn't have to worry about her. Raph hung up the phone, and then turned to Venus. "See ya later" muttered, and then turned to leave. Venus waved goodbye, then turned back to her food 


	2. mikeys definition of himself

Raph nodded, and then picked up the phone to call Casey's cell phone. Luckily Casey was on break from work, and would be happy to go out with Raph later. He told Raph to go up to the apartment, and he would meet him there in about an hour, after he got off work. Shadow was sleeping over a friend's house, so they wouldn't have to worry about her. Raph hung up the phone, and then turned to Venus. "See ya later" muttered, and then turned to leave. Venus waved goodbye, then turned back to her food.  
  
Almost two hours later, the phone rang. It was Casey, wondering where Raph was. "I figured that he didn't leave right away, or that he thought that we were meeting somewhere else, and was there. I looked in all of our regular spots, but can't find him. Do you know where he is?" Venus shook her head, biting her lip. "He left the lair right after he talked to you, and I haven't heard from him since." Casey groaned, and then asked" well, what should we do?" Venus shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I'll ask Leo and see what he thinks."  
  
Venus then put down the phone, and went in search of one of her brothers who could tell Leo about the situation, since she refused to talk to him still. She found Mikey, who was glad to tell Leo. Leo immediately got on the phone with Casey and the two of the decided that everyone would go out and search. Leo told him that they would be there in a minute, and hung up. He then turned to the rest of the family, and motioned for them to come closer. He told Donny what was going on, then told them that they were all going to Casey's apartment to split up to search. Everyone nodded, and after the regular chorus of "It's green time, cowabunga!!!" and twenty other phrases, they left the lair. "Now I know something is wrong." Leo said, stopping right before their 'garage.' "What is it Leo?" Donny asked, coming up beside his brother. "Look, Raph left his bike here, I wonder where he went?" Venus shrugged, and then got into the back of the Hummer.  
  
Leo looked at her and sighed. Donny placed an arm on Leo shoulder, and smiled. "She can be pretty stubborn whenever she wants to be, huh Leo?" Leo looked at Donny and then nodded in agreement. Mikey looked over at them, and then rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, I don't want Casey to think that we got lost or something." Donny and Leo both rolled their eyes at Mikey, and got into the Hummer. Mikey got into the back with Venus, who was sitting staring out the window. Mikey leaned over. "Hey V, are you ok?" Venus looked at him and smiled. "I'm just worried about Raph; I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Mikey looked at Venus and rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I'm sure that Raph is fine, he probably just wanted to get back at me for not making his favorite Cookies when he aksed me to." Venus started to laugh, and looked at Mikey. "You are such a geek, u know that?" Mikey shrugged. "I've been told that before, what do you expect, people are just jealous that they aren't really really really really ridiculously good looking like me." Venus rolled her eyes. "And," Mikey continued "that they don't get more handsome every day." Donny, who had been listening in on their conversation, snorted. "In fact" Mikey continued again, glaring at Donny, "I'm surprised that you don't find me simply irresistible yet, Venus." Venus gave Mikey a look, and then looked at Donny. "Do you hear this guy, Donny?" Donny nodded, and then rolled his eyes.  
  
Somebody once told me  
  
The world is going to roll me  
  
Mikey sat up and tapped Leo on the shoulder. "Turn it up Leo; this is like my favorite song." Leo obeyed, and turned up the volume.  
  
I ain't the smartest tool in the shed  
  
She was looking kinda dumb  
  
With her finger and her thumb  
  
In the shape of a L on her forehead  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Mikey began to bounce up and down in his seat in time to the music.  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim ' My world's on fire how about yours  
  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored  
  
Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
  
I need to get myself away from this place  
  
I said yep what a concept  
  
I could use a little fuel myself  
  
And we could all use a little change  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun ' Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
After the song ended, Mikey gave a content sigh. They were almost at Casey's so he didn't ask Leo to switch the station to find another song. They finally arrived at the apartment, and Leo ran up the side of the building, followed by the rest of the family 


	3. what happened

After the song ended, Mikey gave a content sigh. They were almost at Casey's so he didn't ask Leo to switch the station to find another song. They finally arrived at the apartment, and Leo ran up the side of the building, followed by the rest of the family. They finally got up there, and, crouching on the fire escape, went into Casey's apartment. Casey looked up as they entered, and nodded to them. "So what are we going to do about this little problem everyone?" He asked, nodding to them. Leo looked at him before saying "I was thinking that we could split up into two groups and search around in some of Raph's favorite spots to see if we could find him hanging around somewhere."  
  
  
  
Donny had sat at the table, and was beginning to draw up plans. Mikey looked at what Donny was doing, and nodded. "I think what Donny said is a good idea." "What is it Donny?" Leo asked him, walking over." "Well, I think that Venus, Mikey and I should take the area around Central Park, since Venus says that's the area she feels his 'aura,' or whatever Shinobi stuff she was talking to me about. You and Casey can head more uptown, towards April's apartment and such, he might have stopped in to check on April, since she hasn't been feeling well lately."  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo nodded, and looked at everyone else." Anyone have a problem with this plan?" He asked them, looking around. Everyone shook their heads, and Leo turned back to Donny. "I think that's a good plan Donny, let's get going." Everyone nodded, and they split up, after checking to make sure that everyone had working communicators. Venus, Mikey and Donny headed quickly towards the park, hoping to find Raph venting somewhere around there.  
  
  
  
  
  
They checked some of the back alley's that Raph sometimes hung around, since these were where most of the drug dealings took place. In the very last one, the found signs of a struggle, and decided to check it out. Looking around, Venus noticed that there was a dumpster in the corner which had blood on it. Dreading the outcome, but determined to find out, she walked over to it. Managing to pop up the lid, she looked down and gasped. There, in the dumpster, were bodies. Venus couldn't tell how they died, but she assumed it was from bullet wounds, since there was so much dried blood everywhere. Then, she looked closer. She almost immediately noticed that there were holes in the bodies, big ones.  
  
  
  
Looking at them, she realized that they were holes that would be created by stabbing someone, and by the way the holes were arranged, she guessed the weapon of choice as a sai. Gingerly jumping down form the dumpster, she called over Donny and Mikey. "I think that Raph was here sometime tonight, look." She then moved aside so the other two could look. Mikey grimaced as he looked at the bodies, trying to count them. "There are at least 15 there, jeez; Raph had a field day with them didn't he." Donny then went up and began to examine the bodies. "These are members of The Foot, I can see there bandanas."  
  
  
  
  
  
He told the other two, and then began to poke around a little in the dumpster. Seeing a piece of paper in one of the body's hands, he carefully pulled it out. Mikey watched Donny, and cocked his head. "What are you doing Donny?" "I don't know all I know is that I found this note, and I'm assuming that it's for us." Donny hopped down form the dumpster and opened the note. His face [paled, and Venus looked at him. "What does it say?" She asked touching Donny's shoulder. Donny looked at her and Mikey before looking back at the note.  
  
  
  
Taking deep breaths to control his breathing, he read off "Dear enemies, despite his trying, your brother Raphael lost his battle with the members of my Clan. I have left the bodies he killed for you; to show whey I must depose the world of this violent mutant. If you wish to save him, you must break into my lair and hope tat I haven enough pity to let him go. Until then, I hope that you have a horrible night." Venus growled deep in her throat, and turned to Mikey, who was shivering. "You ok Mikey?" She asked, wrapping an arm around him. Mikey smiled sheepishly at her, and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, just worried about Raph, you know what I mean?" Venus nodded, and then reached for her communicator. "I guess we'd better tell Leo and Casey what's going on, here Donny, why don't you get in touch with them." She said, handing Donny her communicator. "All right, I'll do it, but you should really get over whatever it is that you and Leo were fighting about, you know that a house divided on its self can't stand." Venus looked at him before shaking her head. "Don't you be using all of that junk on me Donatello, when it's you that needs to listen to it."  
  
  
  
Donny stuck his tongue out at Venus, and then grabbed her communicator. He turned away from Venus and Mikey, and began to mumble into it when Leo came on screen. He then shut it, and turned back to the other two. "Leo says that he will be here in about 10 minutes, since him and Casey have the Hummer. Venus looked at Donny and nodded. She then turned back to the dumpster, and climbed back on it. She looked around for evidence of what was happening, and couldn't find anything else other than what they had already seen. Climbing back down, she was surprised to see that Leo and Casey were already at the alley, and she gave them both a meek grin. Leo patted her on the shoulder, and Venus decided that it would be better if she didn't turn away from him for once. Donny grinned at her before turning back to Casey.  
  
  
  
"So what do you think we should do? You know the Foot headquarters better than we do." Casey smiled at this, and then began to think. "Well, if I was the Shredder, I would block every entrance except the main one, since I would think that WE would think that entrance would be the most heavily guarded, and would attempt to go in a back way, instead of that way. If that doesn't work, then o well, 'cause we'll have to find the Shredder anyway, and you know that he'll have tons of guards, so what's the difference if we sneak in or are dragged in by his guards." Leo shook his head, and then agreed to Casey's plan. The rest of the family piled into the Hummer, ready to go fight for Raph until it killed them.  
  
  
  
When they finally made it there, Casey quietly hopped down and motioned for them to follow. They quickly made it through the main entrance into the Shredders 'throne room' where they found him eating dinner, surrounded by almost 200 men. Shredder looked up as they entered the room, and he smiled. "Welcome to my home yet again, you freak." He spat on the floor as he said that, causing some of the Foot to cheer. "I assume that you've come to find your brother, but you are too late. We executed him almost an hour ago, but you can still have these." With that, Shredder reached into a bundle next to him, and pulled something out. He then tossed them over, and the turtles paled as they saw Raph's Sais, covered in blood, and his bandana, chopped halfway off and also covered in blood, flying through the air before them.  
  
  
  
The Shredder laughed at them as they quickly picked up there brothers weapons. "To bad the old rat is in Japan, he might have been able to help you save your brother, but he was too late. Don't worry though; we put your brother's body in a place where no one will find him for a long, long, long time. To bad you all failed in this quest to save your brother, but that's the way it goes." With that, Shredder clapped, and every guard in the room began to advance slowly to the small group. They all gritted there teeth and got ready to fight, but all The Foot did was push them out the door, with the sound of The Shredder's laughter following them out as they got in the Hummer.  
  
  
  
Casey asked if he could go to the lair with them for a little bit, since he didn't want to be alone right now. As soon as they entered the lair, they called April. As soon as she heard the news, April began to cry. Venus and Mikey offered to go up and get her, which they did. Donny locked himself into his lab, which left Casey and Leo alone in the kitchen. Casey smiled at Leo, and then looked away. "So, what do we do now, Leo?" "I guess we try to get in touch with Master Splinter, so he can come home." Casey grimaced, and then turned away. "I guess that is a good idea, but we should wait until morning. I don't think anyone's ready to make that phone call, and I'm sure Master Splinter can wait to hear that news."  
  
  
  
Leo agreed, and the two went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Casey couldn't help but cry a little, and was surprised when Leo didn't join him. Deciding that Leo must still be in shock, he got out some cups to serve drinks. "To bad there's no alcohol in this house, I'm sure we could all drink some tonight." He muttered, turning back towards the table. He looked over at Leo, who was digging through the fridge to find something to eat. He pulled out some leftover pizza, and some soda. He then grabbed the cookies that Mikey and Venus had made earlier, and set everything on the table. Casey watched him silently, muttering to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that he doesn't even seem to care that Raph is gone, I wonder if he doesn't seem to realize it yet. Donny does, he looked himself into that lab of his the second we got here, Venus looks on the verge of collapse, and Mikey's not much better." Sighing, he turned to help Leo set the table as well as they could, not noticing when Donny's lab door opened almost 10 minutes later. Donny watched as Leo and Casey got things ready, and then coughed in order to get them to notice him. "What's up Donny?" Leo asked him, hearing the cough.  
  
  
  
"I did some tests on the blood on Raph's Sais, and." he took a deep breath before continuing. "From what I can see, it looks like they used them to kill Raph." "Killed by his own weapons, I can't believe it." Casey said, and then turned away. He clenched his fist to keep them form trembling, and looked back at Donny. "So you believe that they really did kill him then Donny?" Donny looked at him and shrugged. "Either they killed him, or he killed himself. Either way he's dead." 


	4. preparing

***** Alright, the next chapter will be Raph's funeral, if anyone would like to be included, just let me know if you want to leave your own favorite memories of Raph, share them and they'll be in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews****  
  
Venus, who had walked in the lair along with Mikey and April as Donny had begun talking, intervened. "So it's true then, Raph really is dead, isn't he? There's no way that he's still out there somewhere, alive and well?" Donny turned to Venus, and then sighed. "I'm sorry Venus, I just don't see anyway that he could still be alive, it just doesn't seem possible. You heard what I said about what I found, if he's still alive, it would be a miracle and a half."  
  
Venus breathed in sharply, and turned towards Leo. "So what do we do now, Leo?" She asked, trying to keep from crying. Leo looked at her for a minute before shrugging. "I'm not sure anymore Venus, I'm just not sure." Venus groaned in frustration before turning and running downstairs. Leo looked at his brother for help, but all they could do was grimace and look away, deciding to stay out of this argument. Leo sighed and walked down to Venus's room.  
  
He knocked on her door, and heard her grunt a come in. Opening it, he sat down on Venus's bed, looking at her for a minute. "V, come on, it's going to be ok, I promise. Why can't you believe me?" Venus just glared at him for a minute before turning and ignoring him. "Come on V, it's going to be ok, I'm telling you." Venus began to cry, and Leo just wrapped an arm around her, rocking her gently, hoping that he was doing the right thing, but not really sure.  
  
Venus managed to smile at Leo, and patted his arm. "I'll be fine now Leo, go ahead back upstairs, I'll be there in a minute. Leo nodded, and began to walk back downstairs. Venus sighed as she watched Leo go. She knew that it would take a long time for them to get over this, and she briefly wondered what would happen next. She then walked upstairs to join her family and to plan Raph's funeral. The next few days passed with that dreaded feeling everyone gets when they're planning a funeral. 


	5. the funeral part 1

Finally, the day arrived. Everyone was there, except for Splinter, who, for some reason, nobody could get in touch with. Venus worried silently about this, for Splinter had never done this before. They always knew where he was, and this was not normal behavior for him. She decided that it would be best not to tell anyone about her worries, as it wasn't a god time for it.  
  
She then finished getting ready for the funeral. Something in the back of her mind began to nag her, but she pushed it aside, figuring that it would come to her later. Walking out the door she saw Mikey and Donny standing there, and managed to give them both a small smile before heading up to the kitchen.  
  
Everyone had already gathered, and Leo was to lead the service. Venus was surprised to see all of those who were there. She had been expecting herself, the guys, April, Casey, and Shadow. Along with them, however, were Keno, Danny, Akira, Devon, and several other members of the former Clan Sai. Most of them were dressed up in red, and all looked pretty misty eyed.  
  
She nodded to them, and then took a seat at the table. Leo came up then, and, noticing the crowd, decided that it was time to start the funeral. Leo, being the oldest, had agreed to lead the service, since everyone was to upset to do it. Venus couldn't help but realized that Leo had not been very upset about what had happened, he had been laughing and joking around before, acting like everything was ok.  
  
  
  
Venus sighed yet again, and decided that she would talk to him later. Leo called downstairs to Mikey and Donny, who brought up Raph's Sais and his bandana. They placed them on the table, and then sat down next to Leo. Leo led them in a quick prayer, and then asked for someone to come up and say a few words about Raph.  
  
Akira was first. He told the story of how Raph had come up and convinced him to join the Clan Sai, and how over the months he began to bond. He told of the hurt he had felt when Raph refused to join the Foot, and how he began to doubt what he had been taught by The Shredder.  
  
He then said that he had been approached by some former Foot members, who began to convince him that The Shredder was wrong, and that Raph was right all along. He refused to listen, but that night he went to bed and realized that he really doubted The Shredder. The next night he once again found the former members, but this time he listened to what they had to say. They began to list all of the things that The Shredder had done, and all of the evil that he had committed.  
  
Akira didn't realize it, but he had been followed by a friend of his Devon, who had been listening quietly to the discussion. While Akira still doubted them, Devon believed. He quickly took off all of his Foot gear, and decked himself with the ornaments of the Clan Sai. Akira took a deep breath, realizing that he would have to turn his former friend and ally in, when he stopped.  
  
He remembered all of the times Raph had helped him out, and all the times he had helped Raph out. He began to realize that they were right. Quickly making up his mind, he grabbed the mask he was offered, and put it on. Without hesitation, he said quietly "We must go back to our building, and make it back into the headquarters it once was."  
  
At once, the members of the Clan Sai, which at that time numbered about 20, headed to the building they had once shared with Raphael. They began to train again, recruiting more former Foot members, and kids off the street. Finally, they had enough members to prove that they were once again the good guys. They then decided that it was time to find Raph and apologize.  
  
  
  
Using Venus, they managed to convince Raph to give them another chance, and the rest is history. Akira finished his speech, and sat back down, trying not to cry. Venus smiled at him, and he smiled back. They both hugged, and Akira went back to stand with the Clan Sai.  
  
Casey stood up and told the story about how he and Raph met, and told of some of the wild adventures that they had, and how he spoiled Shadow whenever he could.  
  
April told of the times he would come to her apartment and they would talk for hours about stupid things, and he would keep an eye out for people who were stalking her because of her being on the news.  
  
Mikey told of the times that he borrowed Raph's weapons to make food, and of the resulting pounding he received because of it. He grimaced a little, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Donny then went up and told them of the time Raph tried to drag him off the computer because, in his words "sitting in front of the computer just isn't healthy, you know."  
  
Leo told them of the times he was so mad at Raph that he could of killed him himself, and how he was glad that at least Raph hadn't left angry at him. Venus smiled at this, and Mikey snorted a little bit.  
  
After Leo finished his speech, he asked if there were anymore speakers. Not hearing any response, he went to end the service. Before he could though, someone yelled "Wait!!! I want to share to." Leo nodded, and the girl stood up to share her memories..  
  
***This is the part where you guys come in, if you want 2 share your memories leave me your name, (real or ff.net sn) the memory, and if you want a ff character to say that memory for you (ex- one of Raph's girlfriends talking about how much she loved him) please tell me the ff characters name and the story they come from so I can give proper credit. Thanks!!! 


	6. the funeral part 2

***I feel so bad, I had this sitting on my computer for a couple of weeks, but my dad moved the folders around, so every time I tried to open it I would get an error. O well, I put in two new chapters to make up for it. Enjoy, or else!!!***  
  
Everyone turned to see a little girl stand up and walk forward. Behind her was another girl, this one a little bit taller, who looked like she could be the little ones sister. Shocked gasps erupted from the crowd, for as the little girl walked forward, she seemed to age, until she stood next to Leo looking like a 17-year-old- teenager, instead of a 3 year-old little girl. "Hello, my name's Lana, and this is Lenni, my friend" she said, her voice a strange mixed of little girl and grown up, "Raph was one of the greatest friends that we ever had. He always listened to us, and he was always able to understand how we were feeling. We'll both miss him as long as we live." With that, Lana started to cry again, and turned to Lenni, who hugged her. Everyone watched as Lana once again became a 3 year-old child, and Lenni picked her up, carrying her to the back of the room.  
While everyone was watching Lenni and Lana, one of the Clan Sai members came forward. Donny recognized her as Jessie, one of the younger girls in the group. Leo nodded at her, and she began to speak. "A few years ago, Raph was helping me with my practices, and he was showing me a new punch. Once I was able to do it, he had me spar against him. I accidentally hit him a little to hard, and gave him a big black eye. After I apologized about a million times, he told me it was alright. He then gave me a hug and told me that it seemed like his work was done here. Right before he left, though, he turned around and gave me a shard warning. 'IF ANYONE ASKS, I GOT THIS FROM A FOOT SOLDIER, ALRIGHT?!!!!' I had to agree, even though I was trying not to laugh the whole time." Everyone started to laugh as Jessie finished, each privately knowing that Raph would never admit that he had gotten a black eye from anyone, especially from someone he had been training.  
Just as the laughter started to slow down, the turtle's old friend Tao Ming Sai stood up. "I will always remember growing up with Raph; we always drove Master Splinter crazy with all of our practical jokes. Me, Raph, and Mikey would always be doing extra flips after practice because we would do something stupid like setting off a stink bomb in Leo's room." Mikey started to giggle, obviously remembering. Leo and Donny groaned, remembering all of the horrible practical jokes that they did. "Yeah, the only good thing about Raph is at least he grow out of the practical joke phase."  
After everyone finished their memories, Leo quickly ended the service. They then proceeded to wrap Raphael's weapons and his bandana, having decided not to bury them. After they finished putting them away, everyone began to leave. Soon, it was only Venus, Mikey, Donny, and Leo. They all hugged each other and went to there own rooms, needed some time apart. Venus watched the ceiling, knowing that if she could stop crying long enough, then she would be ok. 


	7. the month after

Almost a month later, Venus watched Leo with silent fuming. He had barely bat an eye about going on with life without Raph, and he didn't even seem to care that Raph was gone. Venus was pretty mad at him about that, not understanding why he wasn't grieving. She had thought that it was just that Leo didn't want to think about it, and she could understand, but it still was weird. She noticed that she was beginning to stop talking to Leo, and didn't really like being left alone with him.  
She knew that was leaving a strain on the rest of the family, but didn't really care. Leo didn't seem to care about the family, so she wouldn't either. Venus then turned and walked into the other room, determined to not care about Leo right now. Leo watched Venus go and sighed. He knew that she was mad at him about something, but had no idea what it was.  
He decided that he didn't really want to know, and knew that when she was ready to tell him, that she would. Leo then shook his head, and stood up. He was sick of waiting for Venus to tell him what was wrong. He was going to find out now, or else. He squared his shoulders and walked to where Venus was. "Venus, tell me what's wrong, why aren't you talking to me." Venus just stared at him, and then turned away. "Find out yourself, I'm sick of doing all the work for you, Leonardo."  
  
With that, she marched away, leaving Leo staring at her in shock. Leo sighed and moved back to his room, wondering when he'd find out about what was bothering her. Almost a week later, Leo heard Venus singing something in her room. He softly walked over to her door, to find out what she was singing. He heard in her beautiful voice, the answer to all of the questions he had about why she was mad.  
  
If I had  
  
Just one  
  
Tear rolling down your cheek  
  
Maybe I could cope  
  
Maybe I'd get some sleep.  
  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent.  
  
Could you cry a little?  
  
Lie just a little  
  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain.  
  
I gave, now i'm wanting something in return  
  
So cry just a little for me.  
  
If your love could be caged  
  
Honey, I would hold the key.  
  
And conceal it underneath  
  
That pile of lies you handed me.  
  
And you'd hunt and those lies  
  
They'd be all you'd ever find.  
  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
  
For me to be fine.  
  
And you'd cry a little  
  
You'd die just a little  
  
And baby I would feel just a little less pain.  
  
I gave now from wanting  
  
Something in return  
  
So cry just a little for me.  
  
Give it up baby  
  
I hear you're doin' fine.  
  
Nothing's gonna save me  
  
I see it in your eyes.  
  
Some kind of heartache  
  
Honey give it a try.  
  
I don't want pity,  
  
I just want what is mine 


	8. shattered dreams

****Ha, another update. Betcha none of you were expecting to see me so soon. It's been a long week, and I almost missed my turtle's episodes on Saturday. I missed last week's cause of an appointment, but I saw it at 8:30 or some ungodly hour. Oh well to the update and Redturtle, I am planning on updating that other fic, but I need to rewrite some parts, 'cause I thought they were to rushed. ****  
  
Leo could feel his heart stop as Venus finished her song. He immediately realized that this was the reason Venus hadn't been talking to him for over a month. He sat and wondered if he should tell her why he didn't seem to be upset. His gut feelings told him that Raph was alive somewhere, and Leo had secretly asked Akira to check out his suspicions. Akira had relayed them to one of his men who were still 'members' of the Foot. Akira had agreed, and had sent some of his men in. Leo hadn't heard from them yet, and now he hoped that he would hear from them soon. He hoped that he was right or else how would he explain himself to the rest of his family?  
  
A couple days later the phone rang. Mikey ran to answer it, and was slightly surprised to hear Akira's voice on the other line, asking for Leo. Mikey placed the phone on the counter, and called for Leo, who came up quickly to get the phone. Mikey watched as Leo's face dropped as he talked to Akira. Quietly, he put the phone back on the hook. As soon as it was hung up, Leo punched the wall. Mikey jumped back from the phone, looking at Leo in shock.  
  
"What happened, Leo?" Mikey asked, looking at his older brother with concern. Leo growled deep in his throat before turning to the younger one, saying "Some of the spies Akira put in the Foot have been compromised. Akira wants us to come help bury the bodies, or what's left of them." Mikey could feel the blood leaving his face, and Leo grabbed Mikey before he fell on the floor in a faint. Mikey gave Leo a smile, and Leo patted his shoulder. He then went to go get the rest of the family, so they could go help out. Mikey just stood there, lost in thought, trying not to cry.  
  
Leo quickly returned upstairs with Venus and Donny, and then led the three of them out the door towards the Hummer, which he drove to the Clan Sai headquarters. He sighed as he looked in the rear-view mirror, wishing that he could have been telling them that Raph was alive and waiting for them. Leo sighed, mentally preparing himself for the task ahead. 


	9. finding the truth

The ride to the Clan Sai hang out was a quiet one. No one felt much like talking, instead they preferred to get themselves ready for the task they knew was ahead. Mikey watched Venus carelully, noticing that her eyes were looking a little damp. He wrapped his arm around her in a hug. Venus managed to smile at him, and Mikey smiled back at her. They finally made it to the hangout, and they all got out of the Hummer.  
  
Akira looked up as the four turtles entered the lair. He smiled at all of them, and shook their hands. "Thanks for coming out so quickly guys, it's been kinda crazy here, and I appreciate the help." Venus looked at Akira with Questioning eyes. "What happed? How did they get caught?" Akira smiled sadly at her before replying "I don't know how, all I know is that they did." Venus nodded, and looked at Mikey for a quick second. Mikey just shrugged.  
  
"Anyway" Akira said, coughing a little, "Why don't you guys split up and help out. Venus, could you go into the training room and help the girls get the uniforms ready? We decided that we were going to let them be buried in their Clan Sai uniforms. Leo and Donny could help some of the guys clean the bodies up, and Mikey, could you go with Devon to find a place to bury them?" The four turtles all nodded in turn as their names were called, and as soon as Akira was done they split up.  
  
Mikey looked at Devon before smiling and saying "How about we take the Hummer out and do a little burial cruising?" Devon agreed, and they both left. Donny and Leo followed, heading to the room were they heard other people talking.  
  
Venus headed towards the training room, trying to remember where it was. She took a wrong turn, however, and ended up in the back of the warehouse. There was a sight she thought she would never see again. At first, in the dim light, she thought it was Mikey standing there. Bug them she realized who it was. "Raph?" 


	10. saving raph

Mikey's head snapped up as he heard a scream. He was about to leave with Devon, but both of them stopped when they heard the scream. Mikey gasped "That was Venus!!!" Both of them ran through the lair, towards where they heard the scream, almost running into Donny, Leo and Akira, who had also heard the scream. Just before they found her, they heard another scream.  
  
Mikey was the first one in the door, and stopped at the scene before him. There was Venus, with Raph!! Mikey quickly ran over to them, and watched Venus cry over their brother. "Venus, what's wrong?" Venus looked at Mikey with tear filled eyes, choking back a sob. "I walked in here because I heard something moaning, and I wanted to see what it was. I walked in and saw Raph. He was standing against the wall, and he smiled at me and said 'hey V' then he just collapsed on the floor."  
  
Donny had made it to Raph's side by then and was checking his pulse and breathing. "I can't believe that he's alive." Donny muttered under his breath, feeling a slight pulse running through Raph's veins. He swore under his breath, though, when he noticed Raph's face. "I think Raph got poisoned by something. Look at his face, its all swollen, and his eyes running." Donny picked up Raph's arm, and swore again. "There's a needle in his arm. It looks like it has been recently used, to, like they stuck him with something right before he managed to escape." Venus held back a sob as she watched Donny with tearful eyes. "Is he going to be alright?" Donny just shrugged. "I don't know, but we should get him home right away, and hope for the best."  
  
Leo took charge and gently picked Raph up and began to carry him out. Akira watched all of this numbly, and grabbed Mikey's arm. "Listen, Mikey, I didn't know he was here. I swear I didn't know." Mikey patted Akira's shoulder and gave the boy a hug. "Don't worry, I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie about something like this. Are you going to need help later burying the bodies?" Akira thought for a minute before replying "I'm not sure, but you guys go home, I'll call you if we need help later. I hope Raph will be alright, though, I'd hate to lose him twice." "I don't think we could handle losing him twice, our family barely made it through the first time. Maybe we'll be lucky and Master Splinter will come home soon." Akira gave Mikey a smile, and Mikey walked out the door. 


	11. master splinters back!

The whole way home, Mikey sat in the back with Donny to try to help stabilize Raph. Venus sat up in the front with Leo, urging him to go faster. When they got there, Mikey and Leo grabbed Raph, while Venus and Donny ran ahead to get out the supplies they will need. At the lair door, they were surprised to see Master Splinter standing in the living room. Venus and Donny both stopped for a minute, before giving him a hug. Donny then glanced at Venus who nodded, and began to talk to Master Splinter. Donny ran to his lab, leaving Venus to tell Master Splinter about what had been happening while he was gone.  
  
Mikey and Leo, still at the Hummer, were trying to pull Raph out. They had to go carefully, because they didn't want to open any of Raph's wounds. Raph woke up a little, and tried to fight his way out of Leo and Mikey's grasp. "Guys, I can walk just fine BY MYSELF." Raph firmly told them, still trying to escape. Leo growled, placing Raph on the ground. Raph stared at Leo for a minute, before leaning on the Hummer. Mikey watched them before sighing to himself. He then gently grabbed Raph's arm, earning him a glare from his older brother. Mikey grinned at Raph before saying "Come on Raph, you know Donny will be disappointed if he doesn't get to fix you up!!!" Raph just glared at him, before moving menacingly towards Mikey. Just before he got over there, Raph felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head. Stumbling, he managed to grab Mikey's arm before the world turned black.  
  
Venus had just finished telling Master Splinter had happened while he was gone when Leo dropped down into the lair. Mikey then gently lowered Raph in, while Leo helped him down. Leo then carried Raph to Donny's lab, while Mikey climbed down the ladder. When he turned to talk to Venus, Mikey was surprised to see Master Splinter standing there. Mikey gave his father a hug, and Splinter smiled at his son, hugging him back. Venus patted Master Splinter on the back, and then went to grab her herbs and go help Donny, who was getting reading to take some of Leo's blood for a transfusion. While Leo waited, Donny quickly set up his lab. Venus walked in their, setting her box on the table. Donny looked up at her, and then looked back down at Leo, prepping him with iodine, and then sticking the needle into him. Venus looked at Raph, who was lying on one of the tables. She saw him open up his eyes to look at her for a minute, and Venus smiled at him. Raph groaned slightly in pain, and Venus gently patted his shoulder, muttering something in Chinese. Donny watched as some of Raph's more serious injuries were healed quickly, leaving only slight scars. As she finished up, Donny went to work finishing Leo up.  
  
After Donny finished with Leo, Venus took him to the living room to go sit on the couch. Master Splinter then walked over to his son. Sitting down next to him. Leo looked at Splinter, surprised to see that he was home. "My son, I must talk to you. I have talked to Venus and Michelangelo, and they told me what has been happening. Venus seems upset that you never really seemed to care that Raph was gone, and I must agree. What happened, my son?" Leo stared at the ground for a minute before shrugging. 


End file.
